First Look
by Dajira
Summary: From my Twist of Fate universe- Vegeta meets his new daughter for the first time.


**Disclaimer: Oh, come on. We all know who owns the Dragonball franchise and the characters and that I am not one of those people. So, must we really go through this? But I do own Vegeta and Juuhachi-gou's children. **

**Author's Note: Takes place six years after the battle with Buu but before the Epilogue. Enjoy!**

**First Look**

**By: Dajira**

It was well past midnight when Vegeta touched down on the balcony leading into one of the many rooms at Capsule Corp. He tested the door and was a bit surprised to find that it was unlocked. So, he was expected. Quietly pushing the sliding door back until it was wide enough for him, Vegeta stepped inside the room and pulled the door close behind him.

It took the prince no time at all to cross the distance of the room and draw up beside the two occupants in the room. Juuhachi-gou lay in bed, facing him as she was curled up on her side, to all appearance asleep...which was surprising for him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been able get so close to her without waking her. Did the birth of this new child actually take a lot out of her? Did Koji take a lot out of her when she gave birth to him as well? Even after all these years his mate was still such an enigma to him.

But she was not who he came to see. He turned his gaze sidelong and down, his dark eyes landing on the single, tiny-well, to be more accurate, slightly chubby- occupant inside the bassinet beside Juuhachi-gou's bed. His new child, his new _daughter_, lay asleep as well. Looking at her, he could kind of imagine this was how her mother had looked when she was a baby. She already had a head full of hair, soft, blonde hair just like her mother, and while her eyes were currently closed he bet she had inherited her mother's blue eyes like her brother did; they were even cat-tilted like Juuhachi-gou's. There was no doubt in his mind she would look like a mirror image of Juuhachi-gou when she was older. Pulling back the soft, pink blanket that covered her, he reached inside and carefully lifted her up into the air by her right leg to examine her more closely.

The ever-lasting furrow between his brows deepened as he instantly noticed the lack of a tail. So, Juuhachi-gou had had it removed after all. Oh, well; he guessed he should have expected this. Plus, could he really complain about them cutting her tail off when he never really pressed the issue when Koji was a baby? Or when he was without a tail of his own? His eyes trailed downward, taking in the diaper, the white shirt, and...pink wristband on her left wrist? As he looked closely at it, he saw that there were letters written on it. Her name.

Emiko.

_Emiko?_ Vegeta said the name to himself. He approved of it; the name had a certain ring to it.

Looking even more downward, Vegeta's gaze landed on her face-and to his surprise, his daughter was wide awake, staring back owlishly and curiously at him. He had been right, her eyes was the same shade of blue as Juuhachi-gou's. Yes, the name she was given was more than suitable as the meaning behind it fitted his new whelp just fine. _Beautiful child_.

So he wouldn't risk the chance of waking up Juuhachi-gou, Vegeta decided to communicate to his daughter through the mind link that all Saiyajin shared with their family or battle comrades._ "So little one, you sensed me? _

At the sound of his gruff, yet soft voice in her head, Emiko broke out into a grin. And Vegeta couldn't help but to smile himself. Extending his right index finger towards her, he crafted a tiny, harmless ball of ki at the tip. Almost instantly, Emiko grabbed the finger, very delighted over her new toy. Vegeta lifted an amused brow at her.

_"Already disrespectful, just like your brother had been," _he said without malice. He briefly glanced down out of the corner of his eye back at Juuhachi-gou. She was still asleep; good. He looked back at Emiko. _"I guess you can't help it, though, with the mother you have. So of course you were going to inherit more than her looks. But more importantly you're already strong. I wonder how strong you'll be in the future with proper training? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" _

Emiko seemed to be ready to go back to sleep as she let out a soft yawn. Reabsorbing his energy into his body, Vegeta situated his daughter more properly in his arms. Then, after taking another quick glance to make sure Juuhachi-gou was still asleep, he placed his daughter back down into the bassinet with a gentleness that would have stunned anyone who the Prince of the Saiyajin, pulling the blanket back over her.

He took one final look at his daughter, his expression guarded. Then he turned on his heel and left the room back through the sliding door, pulling it close behind him before he sped away back in the direction he had came from.

It wasn't even a full minute after Vegeta had left that Juuhachi-gou had finally decided to drop her ruse of sleeping. Opening her eyes, Juuhachi-gou looked over towards the sliding door. Of course she had been awoke the whole time; Juuhachi-gou was very alert as it was under normal circumstances, and with a newborn baby to care for, her already sophisticated senses seemed to triple. It had been the same way with Koji. She had known Vegeta would come by later, which was why she had Bulma keep the balcony door unlock. Had that been anyone else trying to come in through there, she would have been all over them before they could even get in the room good enough. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, she had witnessed the whole scene, only looking when he was looking in the other direction and quickly closing her eyes when he looked back in her direction. After watching that, Juuhachi-gou concluded something that made her have to stifle back a chuckle...

When she was older, Emiko was definitely going to have Vegeta completely wrapped around her finger.

**Owari**


End file.
